In the Pit of Your Stomach
by Silver Hunteress
Summary: You know that feeling people say you feel it when you see your true love? They're wrong, that feeling in your stomach is your body trying to tell you that something horrible is going to happen. Very angsty, YBxR not quite M but worse than T
1. Remember

In the Pit of Your Stomach

Part 1 Seto and Jou

Summary: This is a plot bunny dumped on me by Casaragi in the following IM conversation.

_Casaragi: You know in puppyships? They always put Jou like something with "he felt bats in his stomach" or "he felt butterflies"?_

_Silver: yeah..._

_Casaragi: I was thinking it was a simple qoute that came to me but if you think about it you can write a collection of oneshots out of it or even a whole story , it was like this "You know that feeling you get in your stomach? The one that people said you feel it when you see your true love? Well that's a bunch of bullshit, that feeling in your stomach is your body trying to tell you that something horrible is about to happen and you better run before it grabs you and fucks you over" It is simple but the more I thought about it I was like damn that could be a cool fanfic._

So blame her for this emo-y angsty stuff, or thank her if you like it.

* * *

Puppy shipping or Remember

Warnings: Yaoi, implied violence, and something else that will ruin the story if I list it here, nothing explicit

* * *

It wasn't long after high school graduation. I remember running into him at the beach, he was swimming. 

I remember admiring the way he moved through the currents, he was like a sea serpent, effortless. I remember how strong he looked.

I remember that fluttering in the pit of my stomach.

When he got out of the water he wasn't happy to see me.

The fluttering got stronger.

I remember the way the water rolled off his body. I remember wanting to lick it off of him, even if it was salty sea-water.

It was like he read my mind when he walked toward me. He grabbed my chin in his hand and kissed me roughly. He held me tight and close, he didn't care that he was getting my clothes wet.

I remember whimpering when his grip on my chin tightened to bruising force, I don't remember ever wanting to pull away.

I remember asking Yugi about that fluttering feeling; he said it had to be love.

I believed him.

I got that fluttering feeling again when we went on our first date. He got drunk that night, I remember bleeding from where he bit me when we were making out in the back of his limo.

I remember that it wouldn't stop for a half hour.

I got that feeling again the first time we had sex. It was my first time period so I didn't know he was supposed to prepare me and use lube and all that stuff, that fluttering kicked into overdrive when he didn't.

I remember the last time I got that feeling. He'd just come home; I remember he was furious. No, I don't remember smelling alcohol then. The fluttering was so intense I felt like I was going to hurl.

I remember turning to rush to the bathroom to do just that. I remember a hand in my hair pulling me back, hurting me. I remember a grip on my arms so tight I was afraid they were going to break.

Then the next thing I remember is waking up here.

What?

No officer, I don't remember a rape. Just that same fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N: MWUAH HA HA! Fear my angsty inner emo! 

Seto(clutching Jou to his chest): YOU MADE ME RAPE MY PUPPY?!?!

Silver: XD yup.

Seto: You disgust me.

Jou OO I feel used...

Silver: Awww don't worry Jou-kun! I owe you and Seto-chan a happy lemon with a dog collar in Seto-chan's office.

Jou: 'M not a dog.

Silver: Who said you were wearing the collar?

Seto: OO

Silver: Anyway this may or may not turn into a collection of angsty stories involving abusive relationships. But my money's on yes. What'd ya think casaragi?


	2. Terror part 1

Part 2 Rishid, Malik, and Marik

Or

Terror

Warnings: Yaoi, implied violence and torture, again nothing explicit

* * *

It is strange how fear and love feel so similar.

Many would not expect such a statement to be true, but it is.

The two are so similar that some mistake one for the other.

I must admit that I am one of them.

Perhaps that is not entirely accurate… I did love my Master Malik for many years but I was not observant enough to discern when that love turned to fear- abject terror- of the monster that resided within my beloved's mind.

The pharaoh and his companions, even Lady Ishizu all believe that Marik had been banished to the darkest corner of the Shadow Realm.

That is a lie.

Marik, as much as I am loath to admit it, is a part of Master Malik. More so than the pharaoh and the thief are of their vessels, for they were once their own entities, the creature has always been and always will be part of Master Malik and will always return to my master in order to complete the being known as Malik Ishtar.

That is what terrifies me.

The fact that we will never be rid of that monster, and if, by some miracle, a method is discovered and used, my beloved master will never be the same.

So I will endure the threats whispered in my ear when Malik sleeps and the creature takes control, I will endure the flying fists, the knives, and the torture. I will endure everything if it will allow my no longer beloved- for it has been forbidden by the fiend- Master Malik to smile brightly simply for feeling the sun on his skin and to look slightly puzzled as I instinctively flinch as he reaches to hug me.

For the creature and I alone, know the terror that dwells within my heart even as I embrace the man who loves me.

-OWARI-

* * *

Erm, yeah if that ending was confuzzling, not even Malik knows that Marik is back. Marik's hiding from him.

Malik: Poor Rishid!

Rishid: ……… I hate you Lady Silver…

Silver: Awww! Don't be mad! I've got three romantic one-shots that I should probably post staring you.

Malik: It's with me right?

Silver: eeermmm… not exactly…

Marik reading Silver's notebook: Actually, hikari-mine, the first one's one-sided and the other two involve that big blonde guy.

Rafael: Say what?

Marik: And Rishid's the uke.

Rishid: I really hate you Lady Silver.

Silver (Sweatdrop) Ano… sorry?


	3. Terror part 2

Part 2.5 Rishid, Malik, and Marik

Or

Terror

Warnings: Yaoi and violence nothing too explicit

* * *

I should have gotten away; I should not have allowed Master Malik to kiss me. 

The creature is angry.

"He is MINE, SLAVE!" A vicious kick to the ribs leaves me gasping for air, tears spring to my eyes instantly and involuntarily.

Nails dig into my scalp as he grips my hair, yanking my head back to look into those merciless eyes.

They are the same color as my master's.

Fate is cruel.

"You are never to touch what is mine… Rishid…"

Why does he do that? Why does he whisper my name like Master Malik does?

A sharp claw scrapes along my jaw line to rest on my chin. He digs in, and I feel blood trailing down my neck.

"Do you understand that, Rishid?"

I nod as best as I can, which is not easy as my head is being held almost completely immobile.

He grins wickedly and shoves me away; I land sprawled on the hard linoleum I do not try and stop the fall. I have learned from many painful lessons not to resist injury.

"Get up, slave," comes the sharp command from behind.

I push myself to my hands and knees and am not surprised when the fiend kicks me in the back of the head while wearing a heavy pair of steel-toed boots.

I fall back to the floor.

Spots dance in my vision, darkness begins to creep in on me; I black out.

Gentle hands are stroking my face when I awaken, though I do not open my eyes, nor do I relax, the creature has fooled me in such a manner before, I refuse to let it happen again.

"Rishid?"

I do not respond.

"Rishid! I know you're awake!"

Damn him, he truly is a part of my Master, imitating his tones perfectly. Reluctantly, I open my eyes, expecting something solid to connect with my face a fist, or the ornamental top of the Millennium Rod, perhaps, I do not expect what I see…

My eyes widen in abject horror, "Oh gods…" I moan.

"Rishid?" Malik asks, "Who did this to you?"

Lady Ishizu is standing in the doorway with a police officer, all three of them look shocked when I begin to cry.

"Oh gods," I moan again, "oh, Ra, no…"

"Rishid," Malik tries again, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't recognize you…" I reply causing severely puzzled looks to cross their faces before I pass out again. My last thought is how I no longer feel safe within Master Malik's arms…

-OWARI(really this time)-

* * *

So yeah I caved to Cody's request for a part two on this one (aided again by a plot bunny from Casaragi). 

(Rishid is writing in a notebook)

Malik: Rishid, whatcha writing?

Rishid: My list of authoresses to kill.

Marik (snatches notebook) : 'Lady Silver Hunteress, Lady Casaragi, Lady Cody Thomas' WTF, Rishid? Why are you calling them 'Lady' if you want to kill them?

Rishid: Force of habit, Master Marik.

Marik: Oh, okay, can I kill them for you?

Malik: But Marik I thought you were happy you weren't forced to act like a little kid anymore.

Marik: I am. I just want to kill somebody and not get bitched at.

Silver: RUNNNN!!!!!! (Gets an idea) Wait! ISHIZU!!!!

Ishizu: Yes?

Silver: Your brothers want to kill me and my fellow authoresses!

Ishizu: Really? (Silver nods) (Ishizu starts yelling at Marik, Malik, and Rishid)

Silver: Phew! Safe! Later days everyone!


	4. Freedom

Freedom

Pairing: Ryo x Bakura

Summary: Ryo can't escape…

Warnings: Yaoi, abuse, and If I say it, it'll ruin the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.

A/N: I wrote this in like 15-20 minutes so if it sucks I have an excuse

* * *

I can barely remember a time when he wasn't there. I know there was a time before he came, but for some reason those memories are fuzzier then they have any right to be.

I think that maybe he wanted me to forget. He wanted me to think that the two of us was the way it had always been, he didn't want me to feel independent, he didn't want me to remember being my own person.

But I can remember if I try hard enough. Usually it's when he's locked me up again. I'll sit there in the dark, and I'll fight my way through the cobwebs he's put up in my mind and I'll remember.

I'll remember my mother, so graceful and elegant. I'll remember my sister, so vibrant and cheerful. I'll remember my grandfather, my father's father, paralyzed on the right after a stroke but still managing a cheerful smile. I'll remember my mother's parents, quietly refined, dignified, and wise. And my uncle, too loud, too alive to really fit in anywhere.

They were all trapped, now that I remember.

Mother gave up her dreams of being a dancer to become a housewife. Amane was practically mute, brilliant mentally but often times it took her nearly five minutes to utter a single sentence. Grandpa he'd never been weak until his stroke, always strong, always and then his life began slipping away. Grandmother and Grandfather, they'd always been poor, they never had enough and had always had too much pride to go into debt. Uncle Taro, he was shunned because everyone believed him a drunkard simply because he was so happy to be alive.

They're all free now.

Even Father, he's doing what he loves; he's even remarried.

But me?

I'm still trapped.

I will always be trapped.

Because I can never get away from him.

I think I remember a time when I loved him. It was a long time ago, I'd been naive. I felt that, he was protecting me in his own warped fashion.

No. He was keeping away the competition. He was making sure that I never fell in love; ensuring that others who might love me were sealed away. So that when he came to me with his twisted parody of love I would believe it to be real.

Like a fool I believed it.

And now I can't escape…

"Get in there!" he snarls throwing me into the closet.

"Bakura, please," I beg, "please forgive me." I have no idea what I am begging for forgiveness from. "I swear I'll never do it again."

"I know you won't," he responds. "Because you're never going to see your little friends again. So they'll never be able to touch what's mine."

"They'll come to get me," I wheedle, I can't stay in this place with him. I can't imagine what it will be to never feel the sun again, he's kept me inside for months before but forever?

"And I'll kill them when they do." Suddenly he drops to his knees by my side, he runs his hand across my cheek almost tenderly. "But we can't have anyone else touching you either."

"Will you warn them at least?" I beg, "Will you tell them not to come?"

He gives me a hard stare, "And what will you give me?"

I want to ask _what have you left me with?_ But I hold my tongue, and eventually… "I won't fight you tonight, I won't cry either."

"Will you scream?" he asks.

I shake my head in the negative.

He sighs, "Too bad I like it when you scream, pet."

I want to vomit as he says this, and I can barely control the urge as he nips harshly at my throat after violently yanking my head back by the hair.

"Stay here," he commands standing up again, "I'm going to get drunk with Marik, and you'd better be in this closet when I get back or you'll regret it."

I nod.

The closet door slams.

I sob.

I hear him slam the front door shut.

In sheer frustration I pound on the door.

It creaks open. I stare in amazement. He forgot to lock it.

Slowly, I creep out, aware that it could be a trick, but, no, Bakura is gone.

"No," I murmur,"he's here. He's never gone." By chance, it's sunset. God it's beautiful. It may very well be the last one I can appreciate.

I go over to the window, it too is unlocked. I step out onto the tiny balcony that no one is really supposed to be out on. I somehow manage to sit and I watch the sunset.

SLAM!

The front door!

"RYO!" He bellows upon seeing me. "God damn you, you little!"

I turn.

I fall.

Our apartment is on the tenth floor.

I was wrong earlier.

I just escaped…

WHAM!

-OWARI- 

* * *

Ryo: You KILLED ME?

SIlver: Yup.

Ryo: How could you?

Silver: It fit. Besides, it's not like I've killed you before.

Ryo: Yes you have!

Silver: I did?

Ryo: YES! In the first Deathshipping you did!

Silver: ... ... OH! You're right! I did kill you!

Ryo: TWICE!

Silver: Ano...

Ryo: I'm the ONLY one you kill!

Silver: That's not true! I kill lots of people besides you!

Ryo: Name five.

Silver: I killed Marik in that same Deathshipping I killed you in!

Ryo: And?

Silver: Roland!

Ryo: He doesn't count. I mean major characters.

Roland: I don't count?

Silver: You see what you did! You're gonna give him an inferiority complex!

Roland: Miss Silver, I count right?

Silver: Of course you do, sweetie.

Ryo: You shouldn't delude him.

Silver: I'm not! I'm sheltering him!

Ryo: What's the difference?

Silver: ... ... shut up...


	5. Run

Run

Pairing: Bakura x Ryo

Warnings: AU, mentions of bloodletting, slavery, forced imprisonment

Summary: He could run. So why isn't he?

Dedicated to Serenitysfaith

A/N: I'm really mad at myself. I've been meaning to get ALL of the Yami x Hikari pairings done and all I've got is two tendershippings done. bangs head on desk Must - bang - stay - bang - on - bang -task! bang bang owwww that hurt!

* * *

He could run. It would be easy, Bakura-dono was gone. The door was open.

He could run. Go home; back to the parents and sister he hadn't seen since his abduction two years ago. Go home to his school and his gaming friends.

Run from the memories of that humiliating auction. Run from the memory of being BOUGHT like a valuable antique by a collector.

He could run. Forget that vampires exist. Forget about the owner and trainer that had taken his innocence saying, "I paid for it after all."

Abandon his life as Bakura-dono's pet, blood letter, servant, and consort. Abandon Bakura-dono…

Why did his stomach lurch at that thought? Bakura-dono had always said that if Ryo could escape the manor he would not be pursued. He didn't want to think about what would happen if caught before he made it out but it was unlikely.

So why was he hesitating?

He could run… run from Bakura-dono's seductive presence and haunted past. Run from those sensual touches and days clutched to his master's chest as the vampire slept in an attempt to ward off terrible memories. Run from the fear of being sold again and of losing the protection Bakura-dono's legendary possessiveness gave him.

Run from the brutal pain that erupted in his mind when he displeased Bakura-dono and nearly perpetual light-headedness from between meal 'snacks'. Run from the sporadic doting and pampering of a master pleased by the services rendered and the occasional companionship 

provided by the slaves (and in one case the barely sane werewolf lover he was forbidden to be alone with) of Bakura-dono's vampiric associates. Run from this twisted little world and everything to do with it.

He could run. So why did he still hesitate?

Because his master needed him.

Ryo gently closed the door, the fresh breeze that had been blowing into the manor abruptly halted.

Some detached part of him realized what had happened; he had bonded with his captor, he was delusional to think that Bakura-dono truly cared.

But the rest of him ignored that part and retreated to the parlor to read and wait patiently for his master to return.

He could run…

He just didn't want to.

-OWARI-

* * *

Ryo: Wait a second. WHY didn't I leave again?

Silver: You have Stockholm Syndrome.

Ryo: That's ridiculous! He's been treating me like trash for TWO YEARS! I should have been gone!

Silver: That was the request! You bonding with your captor! He's the most regular human (kinda) contact you got! Of COURSE you formed a bond with him!

Ryo: He's a friggin' vampire! He probably wanted to eat me!

Silver: Well he didn't so there!

Ryo: Why do you pick on me?

Silver: shrug Cause it's fun.

Ryo: o.O Something is seriously wrong with you.

Silver: Thanks!


End file.
